Our Family
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are blessed with two wonderful sons. Like Anna and Elsa, they grow up as the best of friends. One day, while on a family outing, Anna and Elsa take the time to admire all that has changed since the Great Thaw, and how happy their lives have become.


Our Family

* * *

Early one morning, Anna and Kristoff were awoken to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Right on cue, the door to their bedroom opened, and in came their two sons Radon, and Jacob. This was a little tradition of theirs. Every Saturday morning the two would wake up their parents, eager to start the day. Anna smiled as she heard them crawl onto the bed. She opened her eyes, and looked at Kristoff, who was staring back at her. "Here's our wakeup call," Kristoff said.

"Right on schedule," Anna added.  
The two sat up in their bed, and greeted their sons as they crawled across the bed toward them.

"Time to get up!" Jacob, their youngest, proclaimed.

"Really? How about another five minutes?" Kristoff asked playfully.

"No way dad, you promised me, and Jacob that you would take us to the lake today," Radon said.

"Alright. Let us get dressed, and we'll go," Anna said.

The two boys cheered in unison. "Yay! Can Auntie Elsa come too?" Jacob asked.

"You can ask her, Jacob, but she might not be able to go. She's probably got things to do," Anna said.

"Let's go ask her now!" Radon said. Without a seconds thought, the two raced out of the room, down the hallway, and made their way to Elsa's study room. The Snow Queen told them early on that they were always welcome in her room, and would never be turned away. As the two ran into her room, they saw their aunt sitting at a desk, looking over some paperwork. She smiled at the sight of her nephews.

"Well, hello boys," she said, greeting them. "What can I do for you today?"

Jacob crawled onto Elsa's lap, and wrapped his arms around her neck. "We're going to the lake today, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

Elsa looked at the paperwork on her desk. She still had a lot to do, and she really should get it done as soon as possible. But the look on her nephew's faces was impossible to say no too. She could tell they really wanted her to come.

"Of course, I will," Elsa said. "In fact, how about we all have a picnic together. It's a beautiful day out."

"That sounds great!" Radon said.

"Yeah, I love picnics," Jacob said.

"Then it's settled. I'll go tell the chefs to prepare a meal for us, while you two go get ready."

"Ok," the two said in unison. "Last one to the bathroom is a rotten egg," Jacob said, already running out of the room.

"And that'll be you!' Radon called out, chasing after his brother.

Elsa smiled. Their relationship was so sweet; they reminded her of her and Anna when they were little. Only they would never be separated from each other like they were. They'd never experience they pain and loneliness that they felt all those years. No. She and Anna made sure of that right from the beginning.

True to her word, Elsa had a picnic brunch prepared for the family. She made sure to pack as many of their favorite foods as she could. Elsa knew that Radon loved strawberries, and Jacob was a big fan of oranges. And of course, she packed a fair share of chocolates. Like her and Anna, the two shared a deep love of chocolate.

When she arrived in the entrance hall, she found the boys, and Anna and Kristoff waiting for her.

"Come on, Auntie Elsa!" Jacob said. "The sooner we get to the pond the better."

Elsa smiled. "I'm ready to go when you are, Jacob."

"Can I come too?"

Elsa turned behind her, and saw Olaf walking towards her.

"Of course you can, Olaf. Although I wouldn't recommend getting into the water."

"Oh, that's OK. I just want to go on a picnic with you guys."

"Well, by all means join in. The more the merrier," Anna said.

"If we're all ready, then let's go," Kristoff said, opening the door the castle.

Radon and Jacob jumped into the back of Kristoff's sleigh, followed by Elsa, Anna and Olaf. Kristoff was the last to get in, and after checking with everyone, signaled Sven to go. When they arrived to the lake, Radon and Jacob cried out in joy. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Radon said.

Anna and Elsa smiled at each other. When they were young, their parents used to take them to this lake out in the forest. They spent many long summers there together, but after the incident with Anna, they stopped going there. This was the first time Anna and Elsa had been to it since they were little. It felt surreal seeing it after all these years.

Kristoff pulled on the reins, and slowed Sven down to a stop. Radon and Jacob then jumped out, and headed down the hill towards the lake.

"Boys, you got to eat first!" Anna called out.

The two turned on their heels, and headed back up the hill, where Anna was laying down the blanket.

The two took their seats beside each other, and Elsa began taking the food out of the basket. Radon and Jacob's eyes lit up, when they saw their favorite fruits placed in front of them. "Fresh strawberries! Auntie Elsa, you're the best!" Radon said. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Radon," Elsa replied.

"Thank you, Auntie Elsa," Jacob said, peeling one of the oranges.

"You're welcome too, Jacob. I figured that you would want to have your favorite fruits.

"What was your favorite fruit when you were our age, Auntie Elsa?" Radon asked.

"Hmm. I always like blueberries when I was little," Elsa said.

"I love blueberries," Anna said, jumping into the conversation. "Do you remember when you and I used to go picking blueberries in the spring?"

"I sure do. Although if I recall correctly you ate more than you picked," Elsa said, smiling.

"What can I say, they were good blueberries," Anna said.

"Did we bring any blueberries," Olaf asked, looking through the picnic basket.

"Unfortunately, we didn't have any. But when we get back to town we can buy some if you want," Elsa offered.

"That would be wonderful!" Olaf said, smiling brightly.

Radon looked off at the pond behind them. He couldn't wait to jump in.

"Did you and mom used to come here when you were little?" he asked.

Elsa nodded. "Anna and I used to have swimming races together. I always won, of course."

"Yeah, I never was the fastest swimmer," Anna admitted.

"You went swimming, Elsa?" Did you freeze the whole pond in the process?" Kristoff teased.

Elsa blushed. "On occasions," she admitted.

The whole family laughed, imagining Elsa jumping into the pond, and all the water freezing solid. It was a comical thought to say the least.

After brunch, Rand and Jacob changed into their swimwear, and raced down the hill, ready to jump into the water.

"Stay in the shallow end, boys!" Anna called out.

"We will, mama!" Radon said.

"Wait for me, guys!" Olaf called out, running towards the lake.

"Olaf, remember what I said about the water," Elsa reminded him.

"Oh. Right. I'll just watch then."

The two jumped into the water, sending a large splash into the air.

"Come on, dad! Let's have a water fight!" Jacob said.

"I don't think so," Kristoff said. He was standing on the edge watching his son's swim around.

"Come on, dad! Please!" Jacob pleaded.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Radon added.

"No, thanks. I'm having fun just watching."

Radon and Jacob smiled mischievously each other. Swimming a few feet closer, the two raised their fists into the air, and slammed them down hard into the water, splashing Kristoff all over.

"Haha. Dad's all wet!" Jacob teased.

Kristoff smiled. "All right, now you're in big trouble." He took off his shirt, and jumped into the water, swimming out to his sons. Before they knew it, Radon and Jacob were having a water fight with their father. As they played together, Elsa and Anna looked on from afar, smiling contently.

"They are so sweet together," Anna commented.

"Yes. They are," Elsa agreed. "They remind me of us when we were little."

"I was thinking the same thing," Anna said. "We used to play like that all the time."

"Yeah, well for a while anyway," Elsa sighed.  
Anna knew instantly what was wrong, and knew exactly how to fix it.  
"Elsa, don't think about the past. Focus on the here and now, and how great our lives have become! We have a wonderful family, a prospering kingdom, and everything.

"I know. I can't tell you how happy these last few years have been. In all honesty, I never thought I'd have days like this ever again."

She looked at Radon and Jacob ganging up on Kristoff, and splashing him with water; both looked like they were having a blast.

"They're such wonderful boys," she said. "You and Kristoff are very lucky."

"Thank you. They have the world's best aunt to thank for that," Anna said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you interact with them; the things you teach them like what's right and what's wrong, and how important it is to set a good example. They look up to you, Elsa. You're their hero."

Elsa giggled. "I don't know if I'd call myself a hero, Anna. I've done nothing heroic."

"Yes, you have, Elsa," Anna said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You inspire people. And if that isn't heroic, than I don't know what is."

Elsa smiled at Anna; basking in the peaceful moment shared between them. In the past eight years, their lives had changed in ways that were even better than before their years of isolation. Though Elsa still regretted all the years she missed seeing Anna grow up, she was very thankful to have her back in her life, and she never took that for granted.

"Do you think you'll have kids of your own someday?" Anna asked, watching Radon and Jacob continue to splash Kristoff.

"Who knows," Elsa said. "The possibilities are endless. You proved that to me on the fjord eight years ago."

"The start of our family," Anna said, thinking back to the day when she finally had the sister she loved dearly back into her life.

Elsa watched the boys, and Kristoff play, along with Olaf who was shouting words of encouragement from the sides. She then turned to look at Anna, and smiled.

"Yes, our family. And what a wonderful family it is," she said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. If you liked this story, please leave a review, especially if you plan on adding it to your favorite stories list. I love to hear what you guys have to say!**


End file.
